Magic of Love
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Everyday Everywhere 4th Single (1999) |Next = Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- 6th Single (1999) }}Magic of Love is the 5th single by Taiyou to Ciscomoon, and their last in a planned release-spree leading up to their debut album (released a month later). It was released on September 29, 1999. The single reached #15 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for six weeks. It sold 21,990 copies in its first week and 41,020 copies total. Remixes of "Magic of Love" appear on the group's sixth single Marui Taiyou -winter ver.-. Tsunku described "Magic of Love" as a "dance classic number". The song was used as the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase! Tracklist #Magic of Love #Versus #Everyday Everywhere crazy dance remix #Everyday Everywhere sugee reggae remix #Magic of Love (Instrumental) Featured Members *Shinoda Miho *Inaba Atsuko *RuRu *Kominato Miwa Single Information ;Magic of Love *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Murayama Shinichiro *Strings Arrangement: Murayama Tatsuya *Guitar: Suzuki Kenji *Bass: Okiyama Yuji *Percussion: Tanaka Michiaki *Strings: Chieko Kinbara Strings *M.C.: U.M.E.D.Y. *Turntable: DJ MA$A *Background Vocal & Clap: Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Tsunku *Recording and Mixing: Kusayanagi Akira ;Versus *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Matsumoto Koichi, Matsumoto Toshiyuki *Guitar: Seki Junjiro *Bass: Okazawa Akira *Background Vocal: Taiyou to Ciscomoon *Recording and Mixing: Okawa Todd ;Everyday Everywhere crazy dance remix *Remix: E.S.P. ;Everyday Everywhere sugee reggae remix *Remix: Summer Soul Concert Performances ;Magic of Love *Gatameki-live *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *DO-DA! Taiyo & Ciscomoon vs T&C Bomber *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *Melon Kinenbi Nippon Seinenkan Kouen '2005 Revue & Concert "Murata-sa~n, Gokii?" - Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- - Inaba Atsuko, Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Kimura Ayaka, Country Musume, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ - Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Suzuki Kanon, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Okai Chisato, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Juice=Juice *Pirikara Live 2014 - Pirit Color *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014~2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ - Juice=Juice *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Pirikara Live 2018 - Pirit Color *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ *Last & Νew Decade 2 *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Hello! Project ;Versus *CONCERT TOUR 2000 YO! YO! Taiyo-La! Muunsan no Dance Tengoku *Are Kara 10nen Taiyou to Ciscomoon LIVE 2009 Last&NewDecade *Last & Νew Decade 2 Trivia *Some singles had a notification (a flyer) for the 3rd Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition (which spawned no winners). *This single is the group’s first single to be released as a 12cm CD single (their prior releases have all been 8cm singles). *Juice=Juice covered this song for their album First Squeeze!. Interviews Tsunku's comments about the single:http://www.tsunku.net/producework.php?Music_ArtistID=77&@DB_ID@=70#01 "It is their 5th single and also a classic dance track. Shinichiro Murakami, a renowned disco arranger, created the sound which was a mixture of 70's sound and the latest 1999's rhythm. We were trying to create a fresh yet nostalgic sound. RuRu's unique arrangement was awesome, and the members were able to put their feelings into the song, as opposed to simply singing the song beautifully. I never expected them to grow so much so fast within just a half year." 'The members were interviewed on how to sing this song perfect at karaoke.'From a Hello! Project Fan Club Magazine This is what they had to say: All: It’s a song we want everyone to sing together at karaoke. If you put all your body into creating the sound, you’ll be able to sing in a way that feels great. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Oricon profile *Lyrics: Magic of Love, Versus Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Singles Category:1999 Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single cs:Magic of Love da:Magic of Love de:Magic of Love es:Magic of Love fr:Magic of Love it:Magic of Love ja:Magic of Love